


【灵岳】离婚十八法—现实童话的车

by Sleepybaby



Series: 灵岳 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepybaby/pseuds/Sleepybaby
Summary: 假期到了，不想做人【捂脸跑





	【灵岳】离婚十八法—现实童话的车

岳明辉大概还是没有反应过来。  
明明是年长十岁的哥哥，但此时被弟弟用如此露骨的目光看着，连声音都开始不自然起来。

“超儿——”

对名字的昵称也没能换会灵超下来的举动。

岳明辉根本不知道自己有多好看！  
窗帘遮盖住了夜色，室内就只有一盏昏黄的灯光，柔柔的修饰着岳明辉的轮廓。

他的睡袍似系未系，随意的搭在小腹下面。而刚刚的动作又让岳明辉下意识的扔掉书抬起手去扶住灵超的腰/肢，于是更露出了一大段光洁的胸膛。

姣好的肌肉不安的泛起鸡皮疙瘩，岳明辉也舍不得用力去抱住这个孩子把他揪下来。  
而柔声劝阻的结果就是，灵超直接弯下腰，狠狠的亲/吻了一直在哄骗人的唇/瓣。

小孩子的力气出奇的大，岳明辉撕了好几下才终于发了狠，一翻身，两个人掉了个：“超儿别闹了！”

明明唇/瓣上的晶/莹和浅浅的牙痕还昭示着主人刚刚经历了怎么样一个亲吻。说出来的和话却是在哄小孩子。

灵超的眸子里有些委屈也有些无措。

毕竟还是个孩子啊，岳明辉有些心软。他咳掉声音里不自觉的喑/哑：“宝儿你还小，等你长大了——”

“我今年24岁。”灵超侧了侧头，在岳明辉看不到的角落里露出了一点点笑意。  
再转回头却是委屈依旧。

“我知道我知道，可是你这个年纪，未来还会碰到很多很多的人。”岳明辉从灵超的身上下来，手掌改推为抱。

再侧头就是岳明辉的晚安吻轻轻落在了他的脸庞：“睡吧，今天我去外面睡。”

他要离开了！！  
没有什么比这件事给灵超的恐慌更大！

“岳明辉！”灵超一跃坐起来抱着岳明辉的背。

“乖，晚安。”岳明辉反过身，想扒拉开灵超也舍不得用力，犹豫着又在他的额头上落下了一个晚安吻。

但不知道是气氛的原因还是灯光的影响。这一个经常做安抚用的晚安吻好像变了质。灵超借机伸手环住了岳明辉的脖子，又一次用唇抵住了唇。

而岳明辉几乎是立刻就要偏头，却也抵不住灵超在唇齿间隐约的呢喃。

“哥哥——”他喊。

岳明辉一下子心软了，僵住不动的连手也不知道放在哪里。松动的唇线不出意料的迎来了灵超更进一步的侵略。

明明，明明是很青涩的吻，岳明辉却失神了。  
他本就知道小孩子很甜，很软。  
却没想到会这么可口。

一吻结束，岳明辉不仅没有走开，甚至被灵超又拉到了床边坐下来。

灵超原本好看的眼睛里现在被情/欲的雾弥漫住了瞳，深邃的要将人吸进去。岳明辉没有说话，好像被蛊/惑了一般。

灵超心下一动。从岳明辉侧面跨上去，从上往下的再一次亲吻。

你以为他真的是天天要晚安吻的孩子？  
不，他只是想让岳明辉习惯他的接近而已。

亲吻的越加深入，灵超的呼吸急促起来，两条软/舌在纠缠着。  
啧啧作响的水声萦绕在黑暗里，灵超和岳明辉都渐渐溺在一室的暧/昧里。

身下的人也同他一样起反应了。

灵超得寸进迟的从宽大的睡衣中摸索进去。  
手下的肌肉被冰的缩了一缩，很快又放松下来。

灵超知道，岳明辉彻底心软了，也默许了。

唇分开，晶亮的银丝一下子断开。  
岳明辉的眼睛里是化不开的浓雾。灵超亲了又亲，舔了又舔，欣喜的几乎要控制不住。

“灵超。”岳明辉很少这么喊他，嗓音的喑哑再也不能被掩盖，“我的弟弟，长大了啊。”

“哥哥，”灵超把岳明辉推到躺下，眉目里是和年纪不太相符的情/欲和满到要溢出来的爱意，“我要你。”

身上的人跟小奶狗似的，到处舔来舔去，讨要着温度和抚摸。

衣服也早已经被扒拉到床下，灵超刚想脱下岳明辉的底裤，就被制止了。

“？”灵超不解的看过去。

岳明辉叹了口气，自己动手把碍事的被子一下踹到了床下。然后轻轻的解开了灵超的衣服。

“宝宝轻一点哦。”他说，含笑的望进小孩子的眸子，“不会我可以教你——唔！”

事实证明，灵超真的没有看上去那么公然无害。  
耳垂被含住，慢慢的吸/允，然后是耳后的轻吻，接着是脖子侧面种下的一个个草莓。还有锁骨。灵活的舌头四处点着火，虽然有点生涩，但是效果不错。

岳明辉自嘲，怎么了，栽跟头就算了，还栽在这个一个小崽子身上？

但是他是被爱着的。  
他也心甘情愿。

灵超没有被这个分神影响，他一路辗转，往胸前而去。  
岳明辉的肌肉是很多，胸肌手感也好。不自觉的，灵超动手掐了掐，口手并用的挑逗着。

岳明辉忍不住的呻吟出声，他自己都没想到自己的声音能如此粘/腻。

灵超爱吃糖。胸前的红果就像是一颗带酒味的糖，舌头一裹，灵超舔着，不时的用牙齿轻咬，激起来身下的人一阵轻颤。

他抬起身，单手撑在岳明辉的小腹上。眼神近乎狂热。

“宝宝——”岳明辉还有心思喊他，是宠溺放纵的语气。

就是他的宠溺放纵，才把人拉到了万劫不复。  
灵超重新低下头去亲吻。比刚才更急切，更热烈。

没有润滑剂也没关系。灵超往下继续亲吻，另一只手和小腹上的手背道而驰，自然而然的向上去抚摸着岳明辉的脸庞，眉梢，眼角，鼻翼，最后开始搅乱那灵活的舌头。

岳明辉眯着眼，偶尔被激起模糊的呻/吟，被手指搅乱的细碎。  
软软的舌尖绕着跟这个年纪明显不符的老茧。岳明辉愈发心疼。

灵超感受到了身下人的妥协和接纳，再一次吻过去。  
杂乱无章，毫无吻技，但岳明辉笑了。

他拉过灵超被自己沾湿的手，往自己身后摸去。

岳明辉侧身半背对他的，躺在那边，灯光这次不仅模糊了侧脸和耳后的轮廓，私密之处也让人看得眼睛发直。

灵超附上去，小心翼翼的用食指探了一个指节。  
岳明辉很小声的吸了一口气。  
灵超从背后的腰窝往上吻去，一直到耳后。然后哼哼唧唧的粘着“岳叔叔”要一个舌吻。

他太放纵他了。一边抽着气，忍着灵超生涩的开拓，一边又扭过头去接受他的吻。偶尔还主动伸出舌头勾/引放任口水滴落到胸膛。  
岳明辉又拍拍他，示意他让自己转个身。见灵超还有些不愿，他莞尔一笑然后伸手主动的向灵超的小腹下面摸去。

“岳明辉——”

“嘘，我帮你——”

灵超“嘶”了一声，“听话”的又加了一根手指进去，随着岳明辉的上下lu动的速度继续扩张。

肉色臀肉的隐秘处夹着三根纤长的手指，像小嘴一样合不上。手指的主人回忆着曾经学习过的姿势，手指调皮似的扣挖。他指腹的老茧更加粗糙，稍微用一点力便能看见岳明辉自下而上的颤抖。  
灵超还是理智尚存的，触碰每一处的时候去看看岳明辉的反应。而他的岳叔就渐渐停下了手中的动作，睁开眼睛看上灵超面容上的年少和爱意，莫名的背德感让他的眼神失去了聚焦。

可是这种看的找吃不着的感觉即使岳明辉受得了，灵超也吃不消。

岳明辉的手无力的搭在灵超的小腹，自己的腿，早被灵超架在肩膀。身下除了任人宰割再也找不出其他更合适的形容词。

大开大和，毫无保留的信任感让灵超的理智都快离体了。  
悄悄把手指张开，温暖紧致的小/穴被拉开一个口子。

但岳明辉很放松，除了刚开始的疼痛让他皱眉和紧绷，现在他就像一颗软绵绵的糖果。  
灵超给岳明辉的腰下放了一个枕头，迷恋的吻过小腹往上。  
那就是孩子得到糖果的喜悦。

“唔！！！”

唇与唇再度接触。  
岳明辉尽力的放松自己，接受了灵超。

“啊...轻点儿...唔...”  
岳明辉反射性的抓住了灵超的背，太疼了，连前端都可怜兮兮的软下来了。

“哥哥，哥哥我忍不住了——”  
灵超一遍遍覆盖过之前种下的草莓，手也不受控制的去捏拽早已充血涨红的红果。岳明辉的呻吟早就控制了他的大脑，背后的手指更提醒他——他是拥有岳明辉的。他再也不会离开他了。

这一发现让他更加激动，之前一切的苦楚好像都不算什么。岳明辉现在就在他身下！接受他，承受他，为他一个人。

灵超抿着唇，把岳明辉的双腿都掰到了自己腰上：“岳明辉——我爱你。”

岳明辉的发梢随着汗粘在额头上，还差点糊了眼睛。他干脆闭眼，不去看灵超，只随着一次又一次的冲撞起伏呻吟。

“灵超。”岳明辉真的很少这么连名带姓的喊他，“呃，唔你别——啊慢点儿......”

灵超几乎算是上凶狠了，低头在岳明辉的锁骨落下一个吻痕。

他不算好孩子。  
充分利用了岳明辉对他的心软，把背后位也试了一次，后来去浴室还是没忍住又在镜子前来了一次。

不得不说，看一向成熟稳重的岳明辉只能依附着他呻吟的时候总会有一种不知名的占有欲盘旋在他心里。

大概他的安全感除了深谙岳明辉也爱他之外，也只有是深埋在岳明辉身体里的时候了。

但他是他的。  
永远，都毋庸置疑。

END.


End file.
